The Last Time
by I'mNotYourAngel
Summary: Stand alone prequel to "Souls On Fire" OOC, D/s dynamic


"Fuck, _Magnus_," Alec gasped as the warlock hit his prostate, his whole body trembling with the strain of trying to stave off his orgasm.

"Just hold on, Alexander," Magnus panted, thrusting roughly into him. "Just a little longer, you can do it."

Alec nodded frantically, biting his lip and groaning. Magnus continued to fuck him hard and fast, unerringly hitting that sweet spot with every stroke. Alec fisted the sheets in his hands tightly, his vision starting to blur as he struggled not to come. Pleasure punched through his core and he started to shake, unable to hold back any longer. He groaned and arched his back, panting desperately.

"Alexander..." Magnus warned.

"_Shit_, Magnus, I can't... I'm gonna..." he broke off with a choked off sob and then he was coming with a loud cry, his back tensing and eyes rolling back as stripes of cum painted his chest and stomach. Magnus fucked him through his orgasm, groaning as he reached his own shortly after as the Shadowhunter tightened unbearably around him.

Alec was still gasping as Magnus rolled off of him, the glow from his orgasm slowly fading as his senses began to return. _Shit_. He hadn't meant to lose control like that. He swallowed hard as he turned his head to look at his boyfriend. He knew he'd be punished for this.

"Magnus," he started, still slightly out of breath. Magnus cut him off by kissing him, immediately seeking entrance with his tongue. Alec happily obliged, melting into the warlock's touch as he kissed him messily, sliding his long fingers through Alec's hair before gripping firmly and tugging his head to the side. The younger man moaned at the rough treatment as Magnus' lips moved to his neck, nibbling lightly along the rune drawn there.

"Magnus..." he said again, sighing shakily as he enjoyed the attention on his neck. Magnus pulled back, pressing a short, firm kiss to Alec's lips before lying back against the pillows and waving his hand to magically clear the drying cum from Alec's body.

"Just sleep," he ordered gently as he pulled Alec down next to him, kissing his forehead as he settled his head on Magnus' chest. Confused, Alec closed his eyes, sighing deeply as exhaustion settled over him.

"I love you, Magnus," he whispered as he drifted off.

"I love you, too, sweetheart," Magnus replied, running his fingers through his hair as a sly smile tugged at his lips.

_**/break/**_

The next morning, Alec woke up before Magnus. Not unusual, the warlock preferred to sleep in. Alec loved watching him sleep, his beautiful face smooth and unguarded, none of the stress or worries that came with being High Warlock of Brooklyn. Just peace. He couldn't help but lean over and kiss him gently on the forehead. He chuckled as Magnus wrinkled his nose and rolled over grumbling. Getting out of the warm bed and pulling on the pajama pants that had been discarded last night, Alec flushed as the memories started to flood back. He trudged into the kitchen and hit the button on the coffee maker, leaning against the counter and closing his eyes, letting them in fully as he began to completely wake up. The coffee maker beeped suddenly, startling Alec out of his fantasies.

_Just as well_, he thought. He'd slept in later than he normally did, he didn't have time to lose himself in a daydream. He poured himself a mug of coffee, lifting it to his lips and blowing lightly before taking a cautious sip, glancing up and accidentally inhaling a large gulp of too hot coffee as Magnus walked into the kitchen... _naked_. He coughed as he set his mug down on the counter, grabbing a dish towel to mop up some of the liquid he'd spilled.

"You're up early," he noted as he finished cleaning the spill, tossing the towel aside and turning to lean back against the counter, his eyes hungry as he took in his boyfriend's exposed body.

"Thirsty," Magnus whispered, his voice deep and throaty. _Sexy_.

Alec took a deep breath and lifted his mug back to his lips as Magnus crossed to the fridge, gulping another mouthful and burning his tongue to hide the embarrassing sound that slipped out when Magnus bent over to grab a water bottle. He closed the fridge and turned around, walking up to Alec and kissing him, pressing their bodies close as his hand wrapped around the back of Alec's neck to pull his mouth down to his. The kiss was short but sensual and Alec groaned as Magnus pulled back, pecking Alec's lips one final time and whispering,

"Good morning..."

He smiled and turned around, making his way back to the bedroom. Alec sighed heavily, placing his coffee mug in the sink. He didn't need any more caffeine, he was awake now.

He took a short shower, turning the water cold the last minute or so to jolt himself back to reality when his fantasies started taking over again. He went back to the bedroom to get dressed, relieved when he saw that Magnus had put pajama pants on. He dressed quickly, tying his second boot when Magnus got off the bed and crossed the room to stand in front of Alec, pushing their mouths together when he stood and backing him against the wall.

"Magnus," Alec gasped as Magnus began opening his belt. "I'm gonna be late..."

"I'll be quick," Magnus promised, nimbly opening his jeans and pushing them down over his hips along with his black briefs and dropping to his knees.

"_Fuck!_" Any complaints Alec had died when Magnus' tongue touched him, gently circling the tip before curling around the underside as he slid his lips all the way to the base then back to the tip where he pulled back with a wet sound.

"Turn around," he ordered. Alec hurried to obey, bracing himself against the wall with his forearms. He tensed when his tongue entered him, groaning as his knees shook, drowning out the sloppy sounds as Magnus' tongue thrust in and out of his ass. Soon enough, Alec was a moaning mess, head resting against the wall as his cock steadily dripped pre-cum.

"Magnus," he gasped. "Please..."

He suddenly found his back against the wall as Magnus stood and turned him back around, roughly claiming his lips in a possessive kiss as he wrapped his hand loosely around the younger man's cock. Alec gasped into the kiss as Magnus' hand slowly stroked him, his hips jerking up into the gentle grip, desperate for friction.

"What do you want, Alexander?" Magnus asked softly. "Do you want you want to come?"

"Yes!" Alec panted.

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, I want to come!" he whimpered, knowing the game Magnus was playing with him.

"You know how to ask for it," Magnus whispered, holding his gaze as he circled the head of his cock with one teasing finger.

"_Fuck_, please, sir, can I come?" Alec gasped desperately, hips jerking as he tipped his head back against the wall. The only time Magnus insisted on Alec calling him 'sir' was when he was asking to come. It was the only way he would let Alec finish.

"Mmm, no," Magnus said, pulling his hand away and taking a step back. Alec's head shot back up as he opened his mouth to argue, his eyes pleading and desperate, but Magnus raised one eyebrow at him warningly and he fell silent. He let his head fall back against the wall with a groan as Magnus pulled his briefs back up, realizing that this was his punishment for last night.

"Look at me, Alexander."

Alec lifted his head, meeting the warlock's eyes.

"You're being punished, Alexander," Magnus said, confirming what Alec had already guessed. "Do you understand why you're being punished?"

Alec nodded, gasping when Magnus' hand came down on his still bare thigh.

"Words, Alexander."

"Yes, I understand..." Alec breathed out.

"Tell me."

"I-I came without permission last night," Alec said softly, cheeks burning.

"Yes, you did," Magnus said. "Do you feel that orgasm denial is an appropriate punishment for that?"

"Yes, sir," Alec whispered. Magnus smiled at that; he loved when Alec slipped far enough into subspace that he started calling him 'sir' naturally. Alec was still getting used to this dynamic, but he was no doubt loving it so far.

"So good," he whispered, reaching up to press a kiss against Alec's forehead before turning to grab the water bottle he'd gotten from the fridge earlier.

"Drink this," he ordered, handing it to Alec and kissing him gently on the mouth. "And have a good day at work."

_**/break/**_

Alec huffed, frustrated, as he shoved his chair back from his desk and stood, briskly crossing the room and dropping onto the couch. He'd thought that day would _never_ end. He'd been wound up and horny ever since he'd left Magnus' that morning, thankfully he'd had a mountain of paperwork to do so he had an excuse not to leave his office since he'd also never quite managed to get rid of his very obvious erection. The door to his office began to open and he stiffened, not wanting to deal with any more work right now. He relaxed when he saw Magnus poke his head around the corner.

"You busy?" he asked as he slipped in and shut the door behind him. Alec shook his head.

"Just finished for the day," he hummed, leaning back into the couch as Magnus slowly straddled his lap and bent forward to kiss him. Alec kissed him back hungrily, his hands roaming up his thighs to his hips, pulling him down harder against him. Magnus moaned appreciatively, deepening the kiss and grinding down until Alec was panting.

"So," Magnus whispered between kisses, "any after work plans?"

Alec _had_ planned on training with Jace since it'd been a while since he'd spent proper time with his parabatai, but now Alec had a different idea on how to expend all his extra energy and he told Magnus so.

"Oh no, spend time with your parabatai. Don't let me intrude. But do let me watch..." Magnus chuckled. "It may not be the way I _imagined_ seeing you sweaty and shirtless, but I've waited all day to get my hands on you," he paused to kiss Alec deeply, growling lowly as he bit down on his lower lip before pulling back. "I can wait a little longer..."

_**/break/**_

"Dude, where's your head today? You're seriously off your game..."

Alec huffed as he glared up at his smirking parabatai. He and Jace had been sparring for the better part of an hour and Jace had already put him on his back _twice._

"I'm just... distracted," Alec defended himself as he took Jace's offered hand and let him pull him to his feet. "Let's go again."

Alec could see the reason for his distraction out of the corner of his eye. Magnus had insisted on coming with Alec to training, conjuring an armchair and a cocktail and lounging in the corner of the room, watching Alec. He could feel the warlock's eyes on him, heated as they mentally undressed him, curling his lips sensually around the rim of his glass whenever they made eye contact.

Alec fumbled as he attempted to dodge an attack, grunting as Jace pinned him face down with his arm twisted behind him and a knee in his back. Groaning, Alec tapped out, and Jace released him carefully.

"I think we should call it," Jace laughed as Alec rolled onto his back. Alec nodded, breathing heavily, as Jace grabbed two towels from the stack by the wall.

"Go ahead and track down your _distraction_," he continued teasingly, dropping a towel on Alec's head.

"Shut up," Alec groaned, flushing red as he snatched the towel and sat up, looking over at the corner. To his surprise, Magnus wasn't there. He stood, rubbing the towel over his face and neck to mop up the sweat and tossing it into the basket before pushing the training room door open, looking up and down the hallway when suddenly a fire message came zooming toward him. He caught it as it flew by, looking down the hallway once more before reading it:

_**Had a quick ? for Isabelle, meet you in your room ~M**_

Alec grinned, turning and making his way toward his room, immediately heading for the ensuite bathroom when he got there, stripping out of his sweaty clothes before turning on the shower. He sighed as he stepped under the steamy water, feeling his sore muscles start to relax. He wondered what was taking Magnus so long as he scrubbed shampoo through his hair, hoping he'd be back in time to join him in the shower. He stiffened again at the thought and Alec dropped his head against the tile as he took himself in his hand, sighing languidly before shaking his head and reaching for the body wash, pouring some in his hand and beginning to lather up his chest. He washed slowly as he allowed the fantasies that had been tormenting him all day to flood his brain. He groaned as he grew achingly hard, his fingers curling back around his length without his consent. He knew he should wait for Magnus, but fuck, he _really_ wanted to come right now... Alec couldn't help the moan that escaped his lips as his hips jerked against his fist, his grip tightening slightly as he stroked himself, the slippery body wash helping his fingers glide smoothly over the sensitive skin.

"Fuck," he groaned as his hand moved faster, hurtling him toward the edge already after the day he'd had. He whimpered as he leaned back hard against the tile wall, squeezing his eyes shut as his pleasure continued to build, he was almost there, he just needed a little more...

"_Dammit_," he keened, his knees buckling under him slightly as he struggled to reach his peak. He reached behind him with his free hand, one finger playing with his entrance for a moment before pushing in, pressing against his prostate as he continued to jerk himself off, but it wasn't enough. He just couldn't get there...

"_Dammit!_" he cried out again before giving up, sliding to his knees as his hands came up to fist his hair in frustration. He took a slow breath through his nose as he reached over to turn the water off, standing and grabbing his towel as he tried to calm his heart rate. He dried quickly, knotting the towel around his waist and stepping out of the shower, making his way back into his bedroom. He stopped short when he saw Magnus perched on the edge of his bed, smiling mischievously, before continuing forward and pulling the warlock up into a deep kiss, pawing at every inch of him he could reach.

"Well, _someone's_ wound up," Magnus teased between kisses.

"What did you _do_?" Alec growled as he pulled back and dropped onto the bed, trying to sound angry but coming off a bit whiny instead. "Why can't I come?"

"A spell," Magnus admitted as he crawled over Alec's body, kissing and biting along his chest. "Think of it like magical chastity..."

"Magnus..." he squirmed as his boyfriend's mouth and hands reignited the lust in his core. "There's no point, it's just a tease..."

"Oh, but that's _precisely_ the point. You're being punished, remember?"

"But... This morning..." Alec sighed, melting into the teasing touches despite himself. Magnus chuckled.

"What? You thought one denied orgasm meant you were off the hook?"

Alec's head was spinning. He _had_ thought that. He'd taken his punishment quietly and without complaint and assumed that was it.

"Hmm, you really should be doing that anyway..." Magnus hummed. Alec startled. Had he said that out loud? He writhed against the mattress as Magnus toyed with him, quiet whimpers streaming steadily from his lips.

"Besides," Magnus continued lowly, "it's just a twenty four hour spell. It'll wear off soon."

"_Twenty four_..." Alec sputtered, chest heaving as his frustration built. "How... how long..."

"Don't worry, darling, you're more than halfway there. The spell should wear off around midnight."

"Midnight..." Alec swallowed hard. "So you planned this last night. Why didn't you tell me this morning?"

"I planned to tell you when we got back to my loft, I didn't think you'd notice before then. Unless you often think about sex all day instead of working?" Magnus teased. He'd known _exactly_ what he was doing when he chose this particular punishment for Alec. And Alec knew it.

"Liar," he scoffed, groaning when Magnus bit down on his nipple in retaliation. His breathing hitched when Magnus reached for his towel, deftly undoing the knot and pulling it off his hips.

"Magnus?" he gasped as the warlocks fingers trailed lightly over his straining cock, gritting his teeth as he tried to keep his hips still.

"Hmm?" Magnus hummed innocently, gently dragging one fingertip up and down the length before gripping it and giving one long, firm stroke before letting go, making Alec sob loudly, his hips flying off the bed to chase the teasing hand. Magnus laughed.

"Get dressed," he said before he pressed a kiss to Alec's quivering stomach. "We'll go to my place."

"Are clothes really necessary for that?" Alec whined, feeling lazy. Besides, he didn't think he'd stay dressed long once they got there.

"They are," Magnus chuckled, "because we're walking, not portalling."

Alec lifted his head to stare at him in disbelief.

"Oh, come on," Magnus leaned down to kiss him briefly on the mouth. "The cold air will do you good."

_**/break/**_

Alec had never been so frustrated.

The walk from the Institute to Magnus' loft seemed to take twice as long as usual, and despite the cold being refreshing, he couldn't help the swell of relief that washed over him when they finally made it through the front door. He slumped against the wall as Magnus took his coat off, feeling drained.

"You hungry?" Magnus asked, heading toward the kitchen. Alec shook his head slightly before realizing the warlock couldn't see him.

"No," he said quietly. "Magnus, I..."

"You should really eat something," Magnus interrupted, rounding the corner again. "When was the last time you ate?"

Alec stopped to think. He'd had a protein bar when he first got to work, having skipped breakfast after Magnus' teasing that morning, but that was it. Magnus hummed knowingly.

"Come. Sit. You need to take better care of yourself," he said, already opening the fridge and pulling out the ingredients for a sandwich.

"I have you for that," Alec mumbled as he pushed off the wall and shuffled over to the table, groaning under his breath as he sat down. He hadn't bothered to put on underwear before they left the Institute and the denim was rough on his sensitive cock, especially after the long walk over.

"Yes, you do," agreed Magnus, snapping his fingers and changing Alec into a soft pair of sweatpants instead. Alec let out a relieved sigh, glancing up at his boyfriend as he continued to bustle around the kitchen.

"Thank you," he breathed out, leaning back in his chair. Magnus just smiled as he pushed a plate toward him.

"Eat," he ordered gently. Alec obeyed, moaning a little as he bit into the sandwich. He hadn't realized how hungry he was. He ate quickly, vaguely aware of Magnus watching him intently. He finished his sandwich, pushing his plate away and leaning back again, clearing his throat awkwardly.

"Magnus..." he started.

"Come with me," the warlock stood and held his hand out, smiling when Alec instantly obeyed, allowing Magnus to pull him up and lead him to the bedroom. Alec's heart leaped when Magnus gently pushed him down onto the bed.

_Finally_, he thought as his shirt was pulled over his head.

"Lie back," Magnus said softly, tugging the sweatpants down past Alec's hips as he complied, settling back against the mattress and watching Magnus with eager eyes. Once Alec was naked, Magnus began undressing slowly, teasing the Shadowhunter.

Magnus..." Alec whined impatiently, fidgeting as his boyfriend's beautiful body was slowly revealed to him.

"Sshhh..." Magnus hushed him, crawling over him and pressing their lips together in a brief kiss. "Just relax, Alexander. I'll take care of you..."

Alec whimpered but obediently sank back into the pillows as Magnus' mouth and hands began exploring his body; his neck, his chest, his thighs; everywhere except where Alec desperately needed him. His eyes drooped closed as he panted quietly, his hand unconsciously creeping over his hip a few times before he caught himself and fisted the bedsheets in an effort to restrain himself.

"You can touch yourself..." Magnus whispered against his chest, chuckling a bit as he added, "...but it won't do you much good."

Alec groaned as he arched further into Magnus' touch, unable to resist taking himself in his hand, a soft sob escaping him as he stroked slowly at first, his pace quickening when Magnus scraped his teeth over his collarbone. His panting turned to moaning as his hips involuntarily bucked up into his grip, faster and faster until he hit the inevitable plateau, his pleasure stalling as he desperately tried to reach his peak. He dropped his hand back to the bed, chest heaving as he whined miserably.

"Magnus... Magnus, _please_," he whimpered, his hips rocking slightly without his permission. Magnus just laughed quietly, reaching down and gripping Alec's cock, continuing where the younger man had left off. Alec gasped as Magnus jerked him off roughly, his hips thrusting up into the cunning hand as he sobbed brokenly.

"_Please, Magnus_," he choked out, his eyes swimming with unshed tears. Magnus kissed him hard, slipping his tongue past Alec's lips and swallowing his cries as he circled his thumb over his sensitive head. Alec gripped his boyfriend's upper arms tightly, probably leaving bruises as frustrated tears spilled down his cheeks. He was gasping when Magnus finally pulled his hand away, moving it lower to gently cradle Alec's balls, ripping another sob from his throat as his whole body jerked violently. He pulled their mouths apart, turning his face into the pillows as he cried.

"What do you want, Alexander?" Magnus asked teasingly as he pulled away briefly to reach into the nightstand drawer, retrieving a small bottle of lube and coating his fingers.

"I wanna come," Alec moaned, writhing desperately against the mattress. "Please, Magnus, it _hurts_, I wanna come..."

"Sshhh," Magnus soothed gently, brushing Alec's damp bangs out of his face as his other hand slipped back between his legs, one finger gently pressing against his asshole and rubbing in circles. Alec twitched at the teasing touch, wanting more. Magnus obliged, pushing two fingers into him, right to the knuckle. Alec nearly shot off the bed as he shouted, his whole body shaking. Magnus didn't relent, pressing his fingers into Alec repeatedly, curling them to find his prostate and rubbing firmly.

"Oh my _god_, Magnus!" Alec was delirious, drowning in a blinding combination of pain and pleasure as he gasped and moaned, jaw hanging slack and eyes rolling back in his head.

"_God_, you're beautiful," Magnus whispered heatedly, his attention being drawn to his own straining erection; teasing Alec was _such_ a turn on. "You want more?"

"_Yes_," Alec answered instantly. "Please, I need more..." He whined as Magnus pulled his fingers out of him and moved up to straddle his thighs, but instead of pushing into Alec, he reached behind him, pressing one finger into himself, quickly following it with a second.

"_Magnus_..." Alec gasped. The warlock didn't respond, closing his eyes as he prepped himself, groaning as his long fingers brushed over his prostate. Alec moved his hands to grip Magnus' thighs tightly as he moved to hover over Alec's hips, begrudgingly removing his fingers and swiping the remaining lube over Alec's cock, making him shudder.

"Ready, sweetheart?" Magnus whispered as he slowly lowered himself down onto Alec. Alec cried out loudly, his grip tightening on the older man's thighs until he was sure there'd be bruises when he let go. _Nothing_ could have prepared him for this, how it felt to be inside of Magnus. Magnus seemed similarly blissed out, Alec observed, his eyes traveling hungrily over his heaving chest, his quivering stomach, down to his hard cock, throbbing and dripping with need as his hips swiveled against Alec's, his thighs tensing as he lifted up and slowly began to ride Alec.

"Oh, _fuck_," Alec groaned, gasping as his eyes rolled back and he resisted the urge to thrust his hips. "Oh, oh god, Magnus... By the _Angel_, you feel like heaven..."

"Fuck, Alexander..." Magnus whispered shakily, leaning forward to support himself with a hand on Alec's chest. "Oh, you feel _so good_..."

Alec whimpered and bucked his hips at that, drawing a guttural moan from Magnus and prompting him to move faster. Alec couldn't help himself, his hips lifted off the bed of their own volition, thrusting up into Magnus' welcoming body as he pulled himself upright, pulling him closer so their chests were pressed together and kissing him hard. Magnus groaned as Alec's hand twisted in his hair, gulping down gasping breaths as his lips and teeth latched onto his neck, roughly biting and mouthing at the soft skin as Magnus writhed in his lap.

"_Shit_, Alec... I'm gonna come..."

Alec groaned at that, but desperately wanted to feel Magnus come around him. By the Angel, he wanted that so bad...

Alec's hand moved between their bodies, grasping Magnus' cock and stroking it firmly, pulling a strangled gasp from the warlock.

"Oh shit, _ohhh_ god, Alec, darling..." Magnus was panting, hands braced on his shoulders as he frantically moved up and down on Alec's cock.

"Come for me, Magnus," Alec groaned, leaning his forehead against Magnus' heaving chest. "I wanna feel you let go around me, please, baby..."

Magnus moaned low and long, thighs tensing and back arching as he spilled over Alec's fist, his hole clenching and spasming around his dick. The tortured moans ripped from Alec's throat almost made him come again as he leaned heavily against his boyfriend, catching his breath. After a few minutes, he slowly raised his hips, both of them hissing as Alec slid out him.

"Magnus," Alec whimpered as he fell back against the bed, squirming uncomfortably.

"Patience is a virtue, Alexander," Magnus quipped teasingly, still a bit out of breath, before moving to kneel between Alec's legs and hovering over him.

"Easy for you to say," Alec whined, glaring and pouting up at his dom. "You got to come..."

"Bitter isn't a good look on you, darling," Magnus whispered before leaning down to kiss him fiercely, tangling a hand in Alec's raven hair, making him moan and eagerly open up to Magnus' probing tongue. They broke apart panting.

"Grab onto the pillow above your head," Magnus ordered breathlessly, lowering his head to mouth at Alec's throat without waiting for him to comply. Alec groaned, fisting the pillow in his hands tightly as Magnus' lips and tongue teased his hypersensitive flesh. Slowly, his mouth descended down Alec's chest, licking and biting his nipples, making him growl.

"Magnus, you're driving me crazy..."

_That's the point_, Magnus thought, smirking as his mouth went lower still, his tongue tracing Alec's abs reverently as the younger man shivered under his attention. When Magnus' mouth covered Alec's weeping cock, he let out a shout, bringing his hands down to grip Magnus' hair as his hips thrust deeper into the warm, wet cavern.

"Hands, Alexander," Magnus pulled off and said warningly. Alec quickly returned his hands to the pillow, slowly rocking his hips, wanting to be back in Magnus' mouth so badly. He nearly sobbed as he got his wish, the warlock taking him in deeper until Alec could feel the head of his cock hit the back of Magnus' throat. Alec choked when he took him in even _deeper_, his vision whiting out as he _swallowed_ around him.

"F-fuuck," Alec stuttered as Magnus bobbed his head, his breath coming fast and harsh as he thrust his hips toward Magnus' magical mouth. Suddenly, his mouth pulled away, leaving Alec's throbbing cock twitching in the empty air and knocking the wind out of him. He grabbed the pillow over his head and pulled it over his face, screaming in frustration.

And so went the next hour; Magnus set about using his mouth and hands to slowly take Alec apart, stimulating every sensitive spot he could find and edging him almost cruelly. Alec was delirious, his whole body trembling with need.

"Magnus, _please_, I can't take anymore, _please_..." he sobbed, writhing desperately. "_Please_ let me come!"

"Do you think you've learned your lesson, Alexander?"

"_Yes! Please!_" Alec gasped.

Magnus hummed, smirking, as he settled back between Alec's knees, easily slipping two fingers into his ass. Alec gasped, arching into the touch.

"Easy, sweetheart," Magnus murmured, finding the lube and slicking up his length. Alec watched with rapt attention, licking his lips and swallowing hard as Magnus' cock pressed against his hole and pushed in. Alec groaned as he was slowly filled, panting when Magnus came to a halt, lowering his body so their chests were pressed together, finding his lips and kissing him softly.

"You feel so good..." Alec whimpered, trying his hardest to keep his hips still. "Please move... I want you to fuck me, please fuck me, sir..."

Magnus gazed down at his Nephilim in awe. He never ceased to amaze him. Shaking his head to focus himself, he slowly began moving his hips, drinking up every moan and whimper coming from his Shadowhunter.

"Magnus... I still can't..." Alec groaned, frustrated.

"It's not midnight yet," Magnus said with a slight smirk. "I couldn't end the spell early if I wanted to."

Alec whined indignantly at that, squirming as Magnus drove into him harder and faster. His cock was trapped between their stomachs, being constantly stimulated, and Magnus was unerringly hitting his prostate with every thrust; Alec felt like he was losing his mind.

"How much longer?" he gasped, feeling overwhelmed.

"Not much," Magnus hummed, deliberately vague. Quickly, he pulled out of Alec, who cried out and curled in on himself as the pleasure was yanked away, panting and trembling.

"Get on all fours," Magnus barked, eager for his own release as well. Alec hurried to obey. Magnus hummed, pleased, at the sight of Alec on his hands and knees, his firm ass pushed up in the air, his hole gaping and twitching needily. Magnus was more than happy to oblige, rising up on his knees and lining himself up with Alec, gripping his hips and pushing back in roughly, pausing a moment to catch his breath before thrusting savagely once more. Alec cried out as the new angle kept constant pressure on his prostate, his fists clenching in the bed sheets as his vision blurred.

"_Oh god_," he panted desperately, struggling to keep himself upright as a particularly hard thrust had Alec whimpering and his shoulders shaking. Magnus reached underneath him and gripped Alec's swollen cock, making him cry out and drop to his elbows on the bed, the new angle, in turn, making him tighten around Magnus.

"Fucking hell, Alexander..." Magnus growled as his hips moved faster, nearly slamming into Alec at this point. Alec was moaning continuously, facedown on the bed with Magnus keeping him up on his knees. Magnus' hand began to stroke Alec's rigid length, keeping a steady pace with his hip thrusts. Alec's cries grew louder as he shook, his back tensing and his head snapping up as he noticed something.

"Magnus... Something's different..." he broke off with a deep moan as white-hot pleasure flooded his senses. He couldn't see, couldn't think, couldn't breathe...

"It's midnight, my love," Magnus said, draping over him and pressing his chest to Alec's back, never ceasing his hand's movements. Alec's chest heaved violently as he braced himself for his release.

"Come for me, sweetheart," Magnus murmured in his ear, swiping his thumb over the sensitive head of his cock. With that, Alec came with a scream, his entire body seizing up as thick ropes shot over Magnus' hand and puddled on the bedsheet beneath them, the force of his orgasm bringing Magnus to completion as well.

Alec collapsed on the bed, gasping and sobbing, his whole body shaking. Magnus curled around him, soothing him with gentle caresses and hushed murmurs of love.

"I'm so proud of you, Alexander," he whispered, pressing a kiss to his cheek as he rocked him gently in his arms. "You did so well for me today. You're _so good_, Alec. I love you so much."

Alec's sobs slowly died down into whimpers as he nuzzled against Magnus' chest, letting his praising words wash over him. He felt completely boneless, if Magnus weren't holding him up, he'd probably just flop over.

"Alexander? Can you look at me, sweetheart?" Magnus said softly.

With great effort, Alec managed to lift his head, dropping it back against Magnus' shoulder as he gazed up at him. Magnus smiled softly at him, lightly tracing his jaw with one finger.

"Color?" he inquired.

"Green..." Alec croaked softly. "But I dunwanna do it again..."

Magnus chuckled softly at Alec's slurred speech, kissing him once more on the cheek before shifting him to lay back on the bed. Alec sighed happily as he sank into the soft pillows, his breath slowly evening out into soft snores as he passed out, completely drained from the day's events. Magnus smiled fondly, brushing the damp hair from Alec's forehead, tracing the smooth skin with his fingers, loving how calm and stress-free Alec looked when he slept. His attention returned to the large cum stain on the sheets; his nose wrinkled slightly as he waved his hand, magically cleaning the spot but making a mental note to fully wash these sheets tomorrow. He stretched out on the bed next to Alec, wrapping his arms around his waist and nuzzling into his neck.

"Sweet dreams, Alexander, you deserve it," he yawned, cuddling closer to his sleeping boyfriend as he slowly dozed off as well.


End file.
